


如磬

by polyanthus



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyanthus/pseuds/polyanthus





	1. 楔子

【“如果你到现在都不明白你我为什么而战，那么金博洋，你太令我失望了！你不配做一个战士！”

听过无数遍的话又一次在耳边响起，金博洋却发现撕裂的痛楚从未减轻过一丝一毫，他自虐般地看着盯着对他怒吼的人，几乎以为自己在眼前清俊的青年眼里读出了恨意。

此时，远远传来一声一声有节奏的敲击声，催促着他的离开。】

睁开眼睛，不意外地身处在熟悉的房间里，简单的陈设，明媚而不失温柔的配色，显示着主人的好品味与用心。金博洋躺着的是一张木质的摇椅，一偏头就能看到落地窗外的大片绿地，是个舒缓身心的好地方。

“所以，博洋，你还是不打算说点什么吗？”浅田真央攥着手里的笔，翻开几乎空白的只记载着一个一个日期的病历，斟酌着开口，“最近每周都要来我这里一次，却从来没有说过任何关于自己的问题。但我看得出来你需要帮助，让我帮你，好吗？”

“姐”，金博洋闻言一笑，露出标志性的小虎牙，“你每个礼拜纵容着我在你这里睡一觉，还给我开药，就是帮我最大的忙了，我真没事！”

“没事你需要每周定时定点来让我开药？”浅田真央这次铁了心不让他“萌”混过关。

“就是……谁让塔里现在管理得这么严格啊， A级向导素都成了处方药了”，金博洋嘟嘟囔囔似真似假地抱怨了起来，“你知道的，二次分化以后我其实不需要向导的。但最近失眠有点严重，一般向导素对我又没作用，只能每次都来麻烦姐。”

“A级向导素一般都是退役了的A级向导贡献的，本来就稀少，安抚作用又强大，不严格管制怎么行？”浅田真央皱了皱眉，“倒是你，无端端地居然出现二次分化，还分化成了黑暗哨兵，各种出任务把自己折腾得够呛，现在好端端地又失眠，怎么就不让人省心呢？”

“我现在天天待在塔里，该带课带课，该开会开会，该写报告写报告，可乖了。学生们都说我不像他们想象中的黑暗哨兵，他们以前可能把我想成大魔王了，哈哈哈。”仿佛想到什么有趣的事，金博洋一下子笑得眉眼弯弯。

“你现在不想说，我也不逼你。塔里对黑暗哨兵的了解其实也不那么多，古往今来也没有过几个，黑暗哨兵不需要向导这个事也不过是经验的总结，我想，如果不找向导结合，适量使用一些高质量的向导素，对你应该还是有好处的。身体情况一旦出现异样，记得第一时间来找我。”看着眼前的男孩儿开始插科打诨，浅田明白暂时也问不出什么，只好絮絮叨叨地把每次必说的注意事项又说了一遍。

“好的，我没事的，只是姐，还是麻烦你对我每周来找你的事儿保密，官方的必要记录是一回事，其他的，我不想更多人知道。”

“我知道了，这一点你放心，我有我的职业操守。”

跟浅田医生告别的时候，天色已经暗了下来，晚风有些凉意，金博洋裹紧了身上的风衣，一头扎进了蔼蔼的暮色里。

几分钟后，道路的尽头缓缓走过来一个瘦削的身影，一身灰黑色的运动服，几乎要与将暗未暗的夜色融为一体，走到近前，才在昏黄的路灯底下露出如少年般姣好的面容。来人径自走向金博洋刚刚离开的房子，轻车熟路地按了门铃，很快便被门里的人迎了进去。

“羽生，真的太麻烦你了。其实作为现役向导，你没有义务这么做的。”浅田真央看着眼前这个还小了自己几岁的男孩子，认真地说道，“你实力强大，但是相对的，任务也多也重，虽然现在从军队退役了，但你还在为公会服务，你的向导素也是很珍贵的。”

“学姐你放心，”正低头撩起袖子的青年闻言抬起头，“我自己心里有数，在力所能及的范围内我希望能够帮到更多人，哨兵缺少向导素的安抚会有多痛苦，你我都很清楚，我只是……”被唤作羽生的青年说到一半突然失语，怔怔地盯着半卷的衣袖，不知道在想些什么。

“只是什么？”见眼前的人半晌没有回过神，浅田真央忍不住开口。

“啊，没什么，学姐，我们开始吧。”恍过神来的羽生结弦无意把话题继续下去，笑着把手臂伸上前去。


	2. 01

这是一片地理上位于新西兰南岛南阿尔卑斯山脉腹地的独立空间，掩藏在万年冰川之下，由层层绿林为屏，飞机看不到，雷达扫不见，卫星监测不了，绝大部分的普通人并不知道它的存在，在各国政府的秘密档案里，它被称之为“塔” ，而在金博洋近三十年的人生里，这个地方一直被称作为─“家”。多年以后带着累累伤痕再次回到从小生长的地方，除了陌生以外，金博洋空茫的心里更感到一丝惶然。

塔事实上并不是字面意义上的一座塔形建筑物，这个称谓的来源已经不可考，金博洋从出生开始，就听大人们这么叫。它其实更像是一个成熟的运转良好的社群，在金博洋的感受里，与这些年他在外接触到的社会没有什么不同，有商店有餐厅有学校有医院，有公共事务的管理部门，唯一的不同在于，这里聚集的不是普通人，他们有特殊的名字:哨兵和向导。

哨兵的感官比普通人要敏锐许多，战斗力远超普通人，但相对的，也容易受到周边环境的刺激和干扰。而向导则拥有特殊的安扰哨兵情绪的能力，这种共情能力甚至能在某些时候成为攻击的武器。哨兵和向导出现的原因一直没有定论，他们大部分在一开始的时候也是普通人，到青春期的时候才觉醒成为能力特殊的人。正因为这种特殊的能力，一度引起人类社会的恐慌，经过了几代的斗争与磨合，才有了如今相对稳定的局面，早年的哨兵领袖与各国政府之间达成了协议，建立了一个叫做“塔” 的组织，已觉醒为哨兵和向导的少年们被从世界各地送到这里登记管理、受训以及服役。

觉醒后的少年们在专门的学院接受四年的学习训练毕业后，便正式进入军队服役。塔里的兵役是强制的，五年以后，可以自行选择退役或继续服役。退役后的哨兵和向导如果想要回归普通人的生活，需要接受封闭药物注射，将自己的异能封闭，并承诺接受塔里的跟踪管理，才能回归正常社会。也有许多人已经习惯了现在的生活，会选择继续留在塔里，为公会服务，接受一些普通人或者政府委托的任务，实现自己的价值。

金博洋的父母是一对优秀的哨兵和向导，他从小便出生在这里，成长在这里。与许多人十几岁的时候才觉醒不同，金博洋出生时是带着自己的精神体一起降临的。

金爸爸曾反反复复地讲述过这个对他来说堪称“惊悚”的故事。当时他心急如焚地守在产房外面，只听到产房里突然人声鼎沸，各种脚步声人声，还混杂着器械掉在地上的声音，把他吓得够呛。不多时，产房门打开，护士手上没有孩子，却抱着一只浑身密布黑色斑纹的大眼睛幼猫。

【“一下子我的脑海里就飘过几个字─这tm是狸猫换太子了？！”金爸爸讲到这儿的时候，周围的听众总会发出会心的笑声，而金博洋却每每想捂脸转过身去，带着自家钢镚儿一起，没错，从小跟到大，又当宠物又当保镖的精神体黑足猫被他命名为“钢镚儿”，并自诩这名字起得跟主人的姓一脉相承，一听就是一家人。】

产科的护士一向是极为机敏的，即使在自己刚受到了巨大的冲击的情况下，也迅速观察到了对面金爸爸刷白的脸色，急忙把怀里的猫往前一递:“恭喜啊，母子平安。”

金爸爸的脸色更白了。

护士忙不迭地把话接下去说完:“这是您儿子的精神体，您儿子似乎一出生就带着哨兵属性，同时还带来了这么个小东西。现在医生正在给他做检测，您放心。”

【“我这个心啊，就七上八下的，直到最后跟着医生见到我们家臭小子，听医生说指标一切正常，只是基本能肯定这孩子是个天生的哨兵后，才算落了地。”金爸爸的讲述一向跌宕起伏，“那时候才想起来手里还抱了只猫，买一送一啊，长得还挺可爱的。”】

离家越近，一些许久未想起的往事越是历历在目，金博洋几不可觉地叹了一口气，抬头望向许久未归的家乡。塔的外部被一层肉眼不可见的特殊材质制成的穹顶所笼罩着，这是一种隐藏，也是为生活在塔里的哨兵提供屏障，让他们过分敏锐的五感少受干扰，更舒适地生活。

熟门熟路地来到入口，金博洋从善如流地接受着守卫的检查，配合验证身份。刚结束走上连接内城的廊桥，已经有人等着了，他定睛一看，缓缓地绽开了这些日子以来第一个真心的笑容：“米沙。”

米沙是个普通人。跟金博洋一样，他也拥有一对哨兵和向导结合的父母，从小在塔里长大，但他却是一个普通人，基因有的时候的确很奇妙。不拥有哨兵的敏锐感官和向导的共情能力并不代表米沙没有过人之处，他很出色，在许多方面。他在处事和协调上的成熟是从小就显露出来的特质，跟他交朋友是一件极为愉快的事，他总能把所有人的情绪和需要都照顾到。跟着当教授的父母在学院里长大，米沙在专业知识方面不比任何哨兵或向导差，作为一个普通人，他没有服役的义务，便顺理成章地留在学院工作，年纪轻轻已经是教务处主任。

金博洋和米沙算是从小相识，小时候因为稍微有点与众不同而个性略微害羞的金博洋经常被米沙带着在学院里各种疯，也间接地改变了他的个性，帮他交到许多朋友。回到这里第一个见到的人是米沙，金博洋不是不高兴的，如果对方此时此刻没有大力地拍着自己的背拍到尚未痊愈的伤处的话。

“咳咳咳”，饶是金博洋再能忍，也只能把激动的老友往外 一推，脆弱的气管仿佛也因为疼痛而受到刺激，不由自主地咳了好一会儿。

兴奋过头的米沙这才反应过来：“天总，你没事吧？圣所那边只说你这次受了重伤刚刚恢复，申请从军队退役，调回塔里。你伤还没好吗？之前告诉我归期的时候怎么没提？”

“咳咳咳”，好不容易顺过气来的金博洋狠狠用手搓了一下脸，让自知苍白的脸显出点血色来，“没事，好得七七八八了。正常人被你这么拍也受不了啊，你这是欢迎吗？谋杀还差不多。”

米沙闻言，用狐疑的眼光把对面的好友上下扫描了一下，并不打算相信他夸张的欲盖弥彰的话，但也体贴地转了话题：“那就好，说实在的，我一直觉得你太拼了，到期不退役也就算了，我就当你要在军队发光发热追求自己的人生价值，但是最近几年你连家都不回，总是自动请缨去执行些极度危险的任务，把自己搞得一身伤，我都不知道你在想什么。你别瞪我，我没有刺探军队机密，小周那个一板一眼的，嘴比保险柜还难撬，真涉密的事绝不会告诉我。”

“我这不是回来了吗？你能不能别念叨了，比我妈还啰嗦，教务处主任是不是都这么可怕啊。”金博洋不动声色地一手勾住米沙的脖子，拖着他往前走，另一只手在身后徒劳地抚了抚伤处。

“我正要跟你说正事呢，你爸妈出去工作前叮嘱我要好好照顾你。我打算好好履行一下责任，怎么样天总？来我这儿带个课呗？反正你闲着也是闲着。”

“你还有没有人性啊，我才刚回来，就不能让我喘口气？！”

“没让你马上上班，只是先把你订下来，把课排上，你就给我乖乖地待在塔里养身体兼教书，身体恢复如初之前，哪儿都别想去了。”米沙自觉这番话说出来十分“霸总”，对自己的安排相当满意。

“……我本来也没想去哪儿……”

“NONONO，你在我这里没有信用可言好吗？动不动以身犯险的人没资格说这个，我好不容易想出来的办法，公会你爱报道就去报道，反正学院这边的课排上了，你总不忍心放学生鸽子，我们天总这点责任感还是有的。”米沙越想越得意，“走走走，你好久没回学校看看了，我们去转一圈，看看你还认得不。”

米沙一兴奋起来抓着金博洋就跳上了他那辆骚包无比的金色跑车，完全没给对方反抗的机会，就向着学院方向风驰电掣而去。

转眼来到学院门口，望着门口那金光闪闪的大字，校门口进进出出的少男少女，金博洋竟生出一种近乡情怯的感觉，这是他们第一次见面的地方，那一年，他18岁，他21岁。


	3. 02

回顾金博洋同学的成长历程，可以说是一路顺风顺水，招猫逗狗，无往不利，几乎。

作为一个罕见的天生的哨兵，他没有像大家担心的那样，因为五感过分敏锐，而在成长过程中，精神上受到什么压力。相反的，他仿佛天生就知道如何操控自己的感观，知道如何在必要的时候舒缓自己的精神。

提心吊胆地观察了几年后，金爸爸金妈妈发现自己儿子跟别人家的孩子没什么不一样，既不过分敏感，也不时常暴躁，才悄悄地松了一口气，哦，除了特别皮以外。

金博洋爱招猫逗狗的性子，在塔里是出了名的，就是字面上的意思，招自己家的猫（精神体），逗别人家的狗（也是精神体）。他和他的钢镚儿，都极其热爱撩拨别人的精神向导，看到一些稀奇的物种，就更是莫名兴奋，非要上去动手动脚。

由于一人一猫长得都是一副人畜无害，萌死人不偿命的样子，从小到大在撩人（畜）的道路上走得也算是顺畅，遭遇挫折的时候一只手都能数得过来。

第一次是死党隋文静觉醒成哨兵的时候，上着课突然晕倒的她被同桌韩聪一路抱着奔到学校附近的医院，金博洋闻讯赶到的时候，人已经从抢救室出来，被送到了病房。一推病房门，见到隋文静的床边趴着的一只体型中等目光灼灼的母狮，他马上意识到发生了什么。

还没来得及调侃死党几句，金博洋老毛病就犯了，手比嘴快地去摸狮子的头，结果那狮子回头就是一口，要不是钢镚儿警觉，蹦起来就把金博洋的手撞开，后果不堪设想。

“姐，你家这狮子怎么那么凶啊？是随了你吗？”金博洋一边躲着攻击，一边嘴上还不饶人。

隋文静气得牙痒痒，却也不舍得真伤了他，但她刚觉醒，操控精神体还不熟练，居然没法让狮子停止攻击。一时间，病房里一人一猫一狮大打出手，场面一度十分混乱。最后是从外面接水回来的韩聪说时迟那时快，把金博洋往病房门外一扔，才解决了这场混战。后来很长一段时间，金博洋一看到隋文静身边的精神体出现就绕着走，着实收敛了好一阵子。

第二次金博洋有点儿冤，吃过一次亏，他也不怎么随随便便去招惹猛兽了，而是更多地关注一些可爱漂亮的温和动物。作为父母都在军队供职的“大院子弟”，他去圣所简直是熟门熟路。圣所除了管理军队以外，还承担着另一个重要职责，那就是登记管理所有的哨兵和向导，包括世界各地送过来的新觉醒的人，安排他们的学习和工作。

那天金博洋如往常一样去圣所等父亲下班一起回去，进门时路过登记处，看到一个长相清秀的亚裔少年正从里面走出来。少年看起来比自己还要小一些，身材纤瘦，旁边跟着一只雪白雪白的北极狐。把圣所当自己家一样的金博洋看到陌生面孔，自然就上前聊了两句，才知道对方名叫周知方，刚从M国来，是个刚觉醒不久的向导。他的精神体看起来实在漂亮得不像话，在征得同意后，金博洋伸手想去摸摸它。就在这时，一只黑鹰从斜刺里俯冲了下来，照着他的手啄去。金博洋条件反射地躲，却眼见着躲不过去。这时，周知方喊了一声：“Nathan！Stop it！”

这一声立竿见影，黑鹰堪堪止住了俯冲的势头，翅膀一展，向反方向回旋而去，金博洋这时才看清周知方身边不知什么时候站了个人，个子不高，亚裔长脸，顶着个泡面头，一脸天下我最diao的样子看着自己。

周知方尴尬一笑，出声介绍道：“博洋，这是我朋友陈巍，跟我一样来自M国，是个哨兵，你可以叫他Nathan，刚才一场误会，希望你不要介意。”

“不会不会，很高兴认识你们。”刚从惊吓中缓过来的金博洋连忙伸出手去。

陈巍一手按住周知方的手，一手伸出来握住金博洋的，面无表情道：“我是他的男朋友。”

……男朋友就男朋友，非要跟第一次见面的人宣誓主权，很了不起么，而且你们这是早恋知道吗……

虽然偶有不和谐的小插曲，总而言之，金博洋18岁入学院之前的小日子过得还是很不错的。让他没想到的是，刚进入学院的一年级，满心憧憬的新生活在眼前缓缓展开的时候，就踢到了人生中最大的一块铁板。

那是一个阳光明媚的下午，学院一年级生金博洋又一次拿了格斗课满分后，志得意满地准备回宿舍洗个澡换个衣服，然后找死党米沙炫耀。从室内训练馆到宿舍的路上，难得的一个人都没有，金博洋顶着满身臭汗走得飞快，只想赶紧回宿舍洗澡。

意识到自己撞到人的瞬间，金博洋就忙不迭地开始道歉，一抬头，一张过分好看的脸就这么出现在自己面前，金博洋觉得自己的心重重地跳了一下。

被金博洋撞到的是个看起来与他年纪相仿的青年，巴掌大的脸，眉清目秀，身形瘦削又挺拔，只是浑身散发着一股拒人于千里之外的气场。

连声的道歉以后，对方只回了一句没事，就拖着行李箱继续往前走。金博洋下意识地不想就这么把人放走，一路跟着没话找话:“同学，你这个时候才到学校报道，是转学生吗？你读几年级呀？看你拖着行李，是要去宿舍吗？可是宿舍在反方向啊。”

听到“反方向”三个字，青年终于有了反应，停下脚步向身后看了一下，然后对金博洋一颔首:“好的，谢谢。”

“你真的是去宿舍啊？我也正要回去，我给你带路吧。”虽然金博洋一向活泼开朗，其实也没有热脸贴人家冷屁股的爱好，此时莫名兴奋的他没有意识到自己与平时的不同，说着就伸手准备去拉对方的行李箱。

青年大概是完全没想到他这么自来熟，吓了一跳，下意识地往后退，一只灰蓝色的小海豚不知从哪里掉了出来，被主人及时伸手捞在怀里。

“这是你的精神体吗？一只海豚？我第一次见到海洋系的精神向导，它不需要水吗？”金博洋的老毛病又犯了。

“量子兽具象化的时候并不需要真实图景，作为一个哨兵，你连这都不知道吗？”青年薄薄的嘴唇吐出了目前为止最长的一段话。

“呃，我才刚进学院一年级，关于精神向导的专业课还没开始。”金博洋不好意思地挠挠头，“你懂得好多啊，应该不是一年级生吧？看你的精神体这么可爱，你是向导吗？那你的精神图景里岂不是会有一片广阔的汪洋，跟我的名字好合啊，我叫金博洋，你呢？”

“羽生结弦。”面对连珠炮一样的问题，青年最终也只说了四个字，说罢不理身边人的反应，转身朝宿舍方向走去。

金博洋也不以为意，轻快地跟了上去。

两人一路无话，直到走进同一栋楼时，金博洋才感叹了一句好巧，但当羽生结弦跟他站在同一间宿舍门口的时候，他彻底笑不出来了：“羽生，你确定没记错学办个给你安排的宿舍房号？”

“B楼1003，有什么问题吗？”羽生结弦不明白这个一路都十分活泼的男孩脸上难以置信的表情从何而来。

“……这是我的宿舍……”

“所以？是没有空床位了？我看里面只有一张床被占了啊。”此时羽生结弦已经拿钥匙开了门，一间有着三张空床位的标准四人宿舍出现在眼前。

“不是……肯定有什么地方搞错了，你等等啊，我给学办打个电话。”金博洋说着一边拿出手机一边往门外走去。

片刻之后，他认命地回到宿舍，用复杂的眼神看着新晋室友：“羽生同学，你是传说中的艺高人胆大么？”


	4. 03

金博洋的担心是有原因的，从小到大，他没有真正意义上跟人合宿过。原因说起来搞笑，就是他们家钢镚儿战斗力太彪悍。虽然白天看着是一只萌得人心都化了的小猫，也非常听主人的话。但一到夜里，金博洋陷入深睡眠的时候，它居然也会不受控制地跑出来，并且，对处在同一间房间里的生物无差别攻击。

黑足猫这种生物，虽然个头不大，但也是食肉动物，攻击力不容小觑。金博洋不想回想自家爸妈吃了它多少苦头，也拒绝回忆学校一开始不同意给他独寝的特殊待遇，舍友们亲身体验后的鬼哭狼嚎，只是对现在学院以近期临时培训多，暂时空不出房间为由，把转学生塞进自己宿舍的不负责任行为表示鄙视，更令他诧异的是，学办的老师说羽生了解了全部情况后并没有提出任何异议，坦然接受了。

怀着心事的金博洋一晚上都没睡好，颠来倒去的噩梦做了个遍，早上天蒙蒙亮，整个人就清醒过来，猛的坐起身来往隔壁床看去。看到他家钢镚儿趴在羽生家小海豚上睡得就差鼻子冒气泡了，顶着鸡窝头的少年是懵逼的，自己心心念念的漂亮小哥哥看起来睡得也不错。

“妈妈呀，这简直是个奇迹！终于有人能跟我一起睡觉了！”金博洋内心疯狂尖叫，又默默地捂住嘴，慢慢躺下去，把被子拉过头顶，在人造的黑暗里，笑得真情实感。

作为史上第一个能跟金博洋睡觉的幸运儿，羽生结弦显然内心毫无波动，按时起床收拾完自己后，看隔壁床上把自己闷在被子里睡得正香的孩子，犹豫了几秒后瞄了一眼他书桌上方的课表，单肩背起背包就往门外走去，只是在带上门的时候，刻意放轻了手脚。

如金博洋所料，羽生结弦的确是个转学生，与众不同的是，他在转入的当时，便通过测试直接进入了四年级。学院的四年级几乎就是军队的预备役，随时会协助执行一些任务，需要专业知识和战斗技能都达到相对成熟的标准才能进入。学院本身的学生都必须在三年级课程结束后通过严苛的资格考试才能进入四年级，转学生更是没人能直接转入，羽生结弦是个例外。

“羽生的事为什么还要来问我？你们俩不是室友么？”米沙简直不知道自家发小这曲线救国是在干嘛。

“我，我只知道他是一个刚刚觉醒没多久的向导，在一次维和任务里帮了点忙，才被塔里发现带了回来，其他的他也没有多说，总感觉他好像有点冷，总是独来独往的。”金博洋挠挠头，“然后精彩的来了，你知道吗？今天我们精神控制课的余教授有事没来，羽生居然出现了，他说自己是这门课的助教，代替老师来上课。”

“所以？”

“他一个新转学生哎，居然就被老余头这么严格的教授挑为助教！而且！助教不是一般都干干收作业批作业监考啥的事吗？你什么时候见助教还帮忙正经上课的，哪个助教这么自信啊……”

“说重点……”

“重点就是，我们班上真有人不知死活地挑战小老师的权威，然后……就被教训了。羽生看着这么单薄，爆发力真的好惊人，而且虽然作为向导，他也没有选择对他来说更加省力的精神伤害的方式来教训人，只是拳脚上过了几招，确保对方不会真正伤到。他到底是为什么这么强啊？”金博洋终于把来龙去脉简要说完，眼里的小星星似乎已经要溢出来了。

“具体我也不是非常清楚的，听我爸妈偶尔回来在饭桌上聊，好像羽生本身是J国人，但因为他父母是无国界医生，所以他稍大一点儿以后就一直跟着父母在世界各地跑，见过很多人，经历过很多事。他自己本身似乎对向导哨兵的相关知识非常感兴趣，也知之甚多，但他的青春期是平稳度过的，就一直以为自己是普通人，直到20岁上才觉醒成向导。”老铁嘲是要嘲的，但该回答的也一点没少。

“但，这还是不能解释啊……人生前面20年一直是普通人，怎么会把自己武装得这么全能，这天赋和自制力也太强了。”从出生开始一直在塔里生活，所知所见全靠各类媒介的金博洋还是有些无法理解。

“谁说不是呢，即使他觉醒得晚，作为向导的实力也是不可小觑的。他被塔里发现的那次任务，就是因为塔里向导不足，又错误估计了任务的难度，没有给派去的哨兵一比一配齐向导，导致场面差点失控，谁也不知道羽生当时为什么在场，又是怎么一个人控制住好几个濒临崩溃的哨兵，为他们重新建立起精神屏障的。没有他，那次真的很悬。”虽然米沙也是道听途说，对细节知之不详，但仅仅是这些就足够让金博洋震撼了。

他承认他在第一眼见到羽生结弦的时候就对他抱有好感，虽然他总是习惯独来独往，对于不熟的人也总是散发着拒人千里之外的气息，但他还是莫名觉得这人的心底是温柔的。

起床相当规律的羽生结弦总是在自己有课的早上故意弄出动静，间接把自己叫醒，而课表上没课的时候，睡到日上三杆也是绝对不会听到任何噪音的。

作为一个住校和走读交叉着来的“本地人”，金博洋在某次说了要回家住却临时回到宿舍的夜晚，进屋看到满室漆黑，才发现每晚留的灯并不是因为羽生喜欢开灯睡觉。

至于今天课上的一幕，他非常清楚当时为了课程需要，教室里正充满了会令哨兵感官非常难受的噪音，羽生结弦只需要将屏障一撤，该得到教训的人必然会刻骨铭心，他绝对能做到，但是他没有。

他那么强大，那么耀眼，他走过那么多的地方，经历过那么多的人和事，“羽生结弦，你正式成为我的偶像了”，金博洋在心里默默地给自己定下18岁的人生第一个宏大的目标，“总有一天，我要跟你比肩。”

被金博洋列为人生目标的羽生结弦并不知道去代了一节课的功夫，自己在室友心目中的形象已经这么光辉了。平心而论，他的这个室友是个很不错的孩子，单纯、善良，看着自来熟，其实还有点小害羞，所以在生活上，他很乐意有这么一个同伴。作为一个天生的哨兵，金博洋在战斗上的天赋惊人，虽然文化课差了点儿意思，也是因为相对枯燥，没有好好花心思学的缘故。只是这个在象牙塔里从小待到大的孩子能不能成为一个优秀的战士，羽生结弦是抱着怀疑态度的，单纯是件好事，却又不完全是件好事。

虽然在20岁才觉醒，但羽生结弦从未放弃过自己在某些事情上的信念，即使作为普通人，该做的事也总是要做，他从不是一个因为客观条件限制而放弃自己信念的人。现在这样的情况，只能说比他预想得要好太多，塔里能够提供的学习和训练的资源不是自己之前的野路子可以比拟的，自己变得更加强大，能做的事情也就更多。

至于提携后辈，在自己的能力和精力范围内，他不觉得有什么不好，所以助教工作也好，一对一辅导室友也好，他都做得很认真，虽然他有时也觉得金博洋似乎对自己的关注过分的多了。

一度羽生结弦都觉得自己多了个小尾巴，除了吃饭睡觉以外的课外时间几乎都被金博洋霸占，哦不对，吃饭睡觉其实也在一起。金博洋总是有理由的，不是请教这个就是询问那个，兴致来了，拉着羽生去练一把格斗也是有的。

“你为什么要跟一个向导比格斗？赢了你很光荣么？”隋文静吐槽一向犀利。

“问题是他没赢。”因为周知方的关系，陈巍偶尔也会参与他们这帮人的机会，虽然因着初见面的不愉快，他对金博洋一向不留情面，能奚落从不放过。

“我只是讨教，讨教好吗？现在赢不了他很正常啊，谁让他是我偶像，在座的说得好像你们谁能赢他一样……”金博洋被说得有点面子上挂不住，强行给自己挽尊。

“哟，我们小天总这是想打架啊，我们这些人打羽生可能有些困难，揍你还是绰绰有余的。”金杨说着就往金博洋身上扑，把他敞着的外套从下至上兜头套住就想动手。

“你们就是嫉妒我跟我偶像关系好！”金博洋的声音从外套里传来，闷闷的，身体却一刻不停，一个扭身把自己解救出来，“不跟你们说了，我要找羽生吃晚饭去，我不叫他，他又得看书看得忘了时间。你们吃得开心，饭钱记天总账上哈。”

看着迅雷不及掩耳之势就闪走了的身影，剩下的人面面相觑，最终还是米沙开了口：“这算不算……见色忘义？”


End file.
